1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of flotation separators. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus for separating particles or droplets of contamination from a liquid by flotation means.
Still more particularly, this invention concerns a multi-stage type of centrifugal flotation separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is involved in the specific apparatus to separate a suspended material from a liquid by dispersed air flotation.
A typical example is the separating of suspended material from water as the result of vigorous mixing with air, so that air bubbles become attached to particles of the contaminant. The particles attached to the bubbles float to the surface for skimming, leaving a cleaner liquid.
The idea of flotation separation is old. Some of the names for processes of this type now in use are:
Dispersed air flotation, PA1 Induced air flotation, PA1 Froth flotation, and PA1 Froth or foam fractionation.
In the above processes, air is introduced by mechanical mixers, blowers, dispersers or eductors.